Sexual Reproduction
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Mistoffelees knows that birth doesn't have to be hard and painful. Why not end his pregnancy experience as blissfully as it was at conception. Munku/Misto. One-Shot. Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Graphic sex, Graphic birth. If you do not like one or any of these I respect your opinion, please respect mind by leaving this page without commenting. Thanks.


Tugger pushed the curtain door to the side, walking into his boyfriends den then letting it fall behind him. Tugger had gotten into a small scrap with Mungojerrie earlier, the rumbling in trash caused a horrible stench to surround him. He was sure Mistoffelees would be displeased, being the overly cleanly cat that he is. He could hear a small crash coming from the other room followed by an inflammatory swear; Tugger smiled picturing Mistoffelees knocking over books in his cluttered area due to his hoarding habit. Tugger walked past another curtain into the messy room they shared, the tuxedo male was crouching with a large pile of books in his arms, reaching for one that had fallen from the top of the pile.

"Hey Misto" Tugger said, causing the tuxedo to turn his head to look at him.

"Hey Tug" Mistoffelees smiled "Would you mind giving me some help?"

"You look like you are doing fine" Tugger teased "besides the view is great from up here" Mistoffelees glared as his tail whipped, attempting to hide his bottom from the lustful eyes of the main coon. Tugger moved in closer and bent down behind Mistoffelees, rubbing the tuxedos butt with his paws, taking advantage of Mistoffelees as his hands were full and he was unable to protest.

Mistoffelees dropped the books where he was knelt causing dust to fill the surrounding air. He turned around to Tugger, taking his main in his paw and sniffing it. "you smell like shit Tugger"

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Tugger asked, subtly turning his head to sniff his shoulder.

Mistoffelees got up onto his feet with Tugger following. "Your stench will rub off on me"

"You live in a junkyard, you should be use to its unpleasent aroma, some would say it smalls tomly" He said charmingly, leaning in to lay a kiss on Mistoffelees lips but being cruely rejected as the tom backed away. "I don't think anyone would say its tomly, just because we live here does not mean we have to fit in with the trash"

Mistoffelees led Tugger over to his bathroom where he had a tipped over refrigerator that he used as a tub. There were few cats in the yard that bothered hunting for a tub, but Mistoffelees hygienic called for it, Plus Bustopher jones would be very displeased to have his nephew smelling like the garbage when he visited.

"Whoa woaa, I am in no mood for a bath today" Tugger said, suddenly sounding very serious and disinterested.

"Too bad Tugger, I am not hanging around you with the smell" Tugger would do a lot of things for the tux, but going into water was not something he would be easily coerced into. "It will be quick" Mistoffelees said re-assuring him as he turned on a pipe that stuck out of the dirt ceiling, causing water to fill the tub while splashing sloppily around the room.

A shiver crawled through Tuggers body as a small drop of water hit him, feeling cold and unpleasant. Without a word Tugger began walking out of the room, only to have a desk violently shoved in front of the exit, startling Tugger and causing him to look back at Mistoffelees who was using his magic to block the door, a long with a devious smile on his face.

"This is not funny Misto, I am not getting in there" Tugger said sternly. "Fine, don't. There are other ways to get you wet" Mistoffelees voice was laced with innuendo, causing the main coon to think up some raunchy thoughts. He was pulled back to reality when Mistoffelees began to splash him with the water from the tub, dampening his fur. "Stop that!" Tugger shouted "Do you know how long it takes for all this fur to dry!" being a main coon Tugger had much longer and thicker hair then the tux, obviously needing a good days to dry completely.

"You can stay over tonight, until you dry off" the tux said, obviously implying some sexual acts in the hours to follow. Tugger was not so patient, his fur already wet and body feeling the uncomfortable sensation of water Tugger decided if he was going to be drenched in water, so was Mistoffelees. Tugger walked over to the tom who stared at him questioningly before being dragged into the tub with the main coon holding him tightly in both arms. Mistoffelees struggled slightly as his body became surrounded by water.

"I don't need a bath!" Mistoffelees said with anger, he hated pointlessly being wet. Tugger grinned as he licked Mistoffelees neck, now adjusted to the tub "I know, but I need some company" He said as Mistoffelees felt his boyfriends groin grow, nudging at his lower back. "I see someone is eager" Mistoffelees moved his hand behind his back, rubbing his mates penis with his paws, stimulating the appendage as it grew and thickened in his hands.

Tugger breathed in deep with a grin as he warped his arms around Mistoffelees hips, giving him a gentle message also, causing the tuxedos arousal to become noticeably excited. Tugger rubbed his fingers into the tuxedos penis with a circular motion as his legs spread and breathing hitched, his own paws still warped tightly around the toms rod as he pumped his mate more vigorously with the growing excitement. Tugger would almost admit that the surrounding waving waters caused a new stimulation, he enjoyed the new sensation but would only admit it in his moans of pleasure.

Louder then his own voice was Mistoffelees, who had obviously neglected his body's urges as his build up came much faster the usual, the pumping of Tuggers hand throwing the tux over the edge as he released into the pool of water. He stopped his hand gesture for a moment as he turned to face Tugger who's hands now ran up and down the toms back.

Mistoffelees slinked down in the tub so only his head was poking out; Tugger smiled a toothy smile as Mistoffelees held his breath to go under. Mistoffelees grabbed the base of his erect penis, opening his mouth that filled with water before he began sucking, tightening his lips against the sensitive skin of his partner. It was not long before Misto ran out a breath and had to resurface.

When the tux came up from the water he panted quickly from the lack of oxygen, looking at Tugger whos face began to turn red from the heat as beads of sweat fell down his face, he licked his lips as Mistoffelees went under again. The leopard spotted tom leaned his head back with his arms at the side of the tub, grunting as he felt Mistoffelees textured toung messaging his member, he noticed the pressure building as his penis went deeper down the tuxedos throat, fully seethed in the Tux's deep hot mouth. The sensation did not last long as Misto departed from his member and surfaced again. breathing in deeply with his eyes closed Mistoffelees licked the skin on Tuggers chest, as his hand continued to keep his partner hard.

The tuxedo put his head under again as his lips closed over Tugger appendage, the top of his head bobing out of the water as his lips tightly closed, sucking vigerously Tugger was able to reach his climax and release into Mistoffelees mouth, The tux stayed under a while longer and he cleaned of his mates penis with his young, swallowing his mates cum as he returned to the surface, meeting a very pleased leopard spotted tom.

Tugger grabbed Mistoffelee's cheeks as he leaned in to give his lover a sloppy kiss, rubbing his tongue in the breathless tom's mouth as Misto maneuvered closer kneeling in the tub with both his legs on each side of Tuggers own legs. Tug rubbed up Mistos back as he felt the slick fur on his mate he began kissing his neck, sucking with the intention of leaving a hicky under the white fur. Tugger bent his knees, rubbing his leg under Misto's member as he could hear his mates breathing pick up once again. While teasing his eager mate Mistoffelees bent over the tub, intentionally exposing his entrance, coming back into the water with a bottle of shampoo, still intending on giving the leopard tom that cleaning he was promised.

As their foreplay continued Mistoffelees eagerness to have the leopard spotted tom inside him grew. he drenched Tugger in the soapy substance as he rubbed the cleaner into his chest and fur, using his claws to wash down deep. Tugger was much less interested in his bath and insisted on running his hands down Misto's back to the base of his tail, he began pushing his finger into the black toms entrance, Mistoffelees tensed as the long finger slipped in deeper, wrapping his arms tightly around Tugger neck, the soap suds from Tugger now rubbing onto Mistoffelees own body by contact. Tugger slide in a second finger as he began to scissor the tight entrance, Mistoffelees hips rocked onto Tuggers fingers eager for his body to be ready to take the full length of the leopard spotted tom. Tugger slid in the third to Mistoffelees approval.

Mistoffelees was quick to move Tugger along, menuvering his body away from the fingers as he breathed "I need you inside me" The words coming from Mistoffelees lips alone were enough to cause a tingle to run through Tuggers erect penis. Her was quick to angle his thick member towards the Tuxedo's entrance, poking at it from under the water, easy to insert itself slowly. Mistofflees moaned as it went in, the water filling him almost instantly, making it easier for Tuggers cock to slide in.

Tugger threw his head back and moaned, the sensation of being wrapped around the other tom's tight body caused him to quiver with immense pleasure, the water was now cooling to a luke warm, the inside of Mistoffelees body felt hot, making it a most alluring place to insert his penis as he craved warmth. Tugger continued to push in until his penis was fully seethed, feeling himself being squeezed by the moaning tom in his lap.

Mistoffelees began to ride his mate, quickly jerking his body forward, causing Tuggers penis to slip out then slide back in quickly. The main coon stared up at his mate, his body still as the smaller tom took charge. Tuggers penis began throbbing with pleasure as he moaned loudly, every time he was inside the tux was a new experience, tightening and squeezing his penis with all his muscles. The Tux was more experienced then he had first thought, who knew such a high class tom would be such a deviant in the bed room.

The smaller tom moaned with his mate as his sweet spot was found, the water that had filled him promised to be a pleasurable sensation as it fought for space between Tuggers penis and caused him to be filled more tightly then he was used to. Another hit to his sweet spot caused him to shake as he slowed down, the pleasure weakening his body. Tugger picked up the pace, as he bucked up roughly into the tux, impaling the tom on his penis. Mistoffelees feet lifted slightly off the ground as Tuggers penis pounded into him as deep as possible.

Mistoffelees grabbed tightly onto Tuggers mane for support, his muscles squeezing down on Tuggers long hard member. Mistoffelees body quivered as he felt his body tighten around Tuggers, however the pleasure could not last long as the soap mixture began entering Mistoffelees body, causing a slight stinging sensation, but growing into a painful burning. "Tugger stop!" Mistoffelees screamed then lifted himself off the main coon

"did I hurt you?" Tugger grinned, taking it as a complement that Tuggers dick was to big for the smaller tom to handle. "No the soap is just making it a little painful" he said taking a step to the edge of the tub, leaning over it with his butt sticking high in the air. "We will have to finish off out here" Mistoffelees said, although he could still feel a painful sensation he was much to close to the edge to let this stop him.

Tugger obliged and lifted himself from the tub, his erection visual and large, standing up straight as he walked to the bent over cat before him. "If you think you can handle it" Tuggers smiled, throwing his right leg up on the edge of the tub aligning his member once again, able to feel the warmth emitting from the tuxedos body as he pushed forward.

Mistoffelees felt his body open and fill up again, the penetrating object causing himself to moan slightly as it traveled deeper, opening himself up to it. Tugger huffed as he was fully inside once again, starting the rhythm from before Tugger pulled himself out, then pushed inside again forcefully. The tuxedos hips swayed slightly from side to side as he lead Tugger to his prostate, hitting the pleasure organ and causing him to moan out "ohh Tugger, again"

Tugger complied and continued to savagely hit his lovers sweet spot, each time he could pull out Mistoffelees prepared for another brutal hit that would cause him to step closer to his climax. Tuggers own pleasure built up also, every time he successfully hit his mates sweet spot the small tuxedos body tightened around his appendage, hearing the magical tom scream out his name, no doubt disturbing those passing by the dens entrance, caused his penis to throb, he held back his climax but soon felt himself giving in, releasing his cum into Mistoffelees's body as he continued to pump his penis deep inside, milking the sensation or releasing and pushing the tom below him over the edge as well.

Mistoffelees felt Tuggers sticky substance run down his leg, the heat of the release warming his insides but also causing his fur to stick together uncomfortably. Tugger soon pulled out from his mate, causing more cum to pour down his leg as his entrance felt stretched and exposed without Tuggers shaft to fill it. Tugger had climbed out of the tub and began to wipe off the water with the towels in the room, Mistoffelees lifted his one leg out of the shower before Tugger spoke up "Ah Ah Ah, you are going to have to clean yourself off again" Tugger smiled, obviously getting a sick enjoyment from Misto being the dirty one now.

Mistoffelees sighed and slumped back in the water with a glare, he was right it was a fairly uncomfortable situation, and he didn't want it to crust in his fur. Tugger smiled at his mate "I will be in bed, join me when your done" He said walking out, sounding pompous and arrogant. That's alright, tomorrow Mistoffelees was magic up a rain cloud to follow the bastard around, that will teach him.

* * *

After Sex being the most popular option on my DA I had to write it, I know it took me a while, mostly because I was trying to include a story line with it at first, but it just was not working out XD so Instead you get this!

I will take the bits I cut out and make it into a clean fluffy fic wuth a PG rating, 2 for 1!

Enjoy the sex.


End file.
